Ada Apa Dengan Soutaichou?
by Diarza
Summary: Apabila Soutaichou mengubah penampilan dan sifatnya. ONESHOT! RnR?


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, nista, jayus, typo(s), dll.**

**Don't like? Don't read!  
**

* * *

**Ada Apa Dengan Soutaichou?**

.

"Kau kira, siapa yang akan menggantikan Soutaichou?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, Soutaichou sudah kelewat tua, mungkin ia sudah kelewat kuburan."

Percakapan shinigami itulah yang tidak sengaja didengar oleh Soutaichou yang sedang berjalan-jalan di Seiretei. Ya, hal yang tidak biasa dilakukannya dihari-hari biasanya yang hanya mendengar laporan, mengatakan "Ketahuilah tempatmu!" pada shinigami yang melawan hukum bahkan perkataannya, dan yang paling jauh, menjadi patung bicara di saat rapat kapten.

"Terlihat seperti itukah aku?" ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Sasakibe, kemarilah."

"Anda memanggil saya, Soutaichou-dono?"

"Katakan, apa aku terlihat tua?"

JEGLARR!

Sasakibe merasa tubuhnya baru saja disambar petir, tentu saja ia bingung menjawabnya. Ia tidak bisa berdusta pada atasannya, ia selalu ingat perkataan orang-orang saat dirinya kecil.

"_Ingat! Bohong itu do..."_

"_...remi!"_

"_Bukan, do..."_

"_Dono!"_

"_Dosa, goblok!"_

Dan tentu saja ia juga tidak mengatakan "Tentu! Anda sudah terlihat melebihi dari kata tua." bisa-bisa ia langsung menjadi abu gosok, lagipula ia tidak bisa terlalu jujur pada atasannya.

Melihat wakilnya hanya diam, ia bisa mengerti kegundahan wakilnya, "Terima kasih, kembali bekerja."

"_Hai_."

"Oh ya, tolong panggilkan Shinigami daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"_Hai. Soutaichou-dono."_

.

.

Pagi hari setelah Soutaichou bertanya, Sakakibe tidak menyangka pagi itu akan menjadi pagi yang berbeda dari pagi biasanya.

"Ohayou, So-So-Sou-Sou-" Sasakibe membatu seperti melihat hantu.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang, Sasakibe? Aku masih terlihat tua?"

"A-a-a-a-" ia semakin membatu, bagaimana tidak, ia seperti tidak berhadapan dengan Soutaichou.

Penampilan Soutaichou sudah berubah 360 derajat, dibagi dua tentunya. Topi yang menghadap ke belakang telah bertengger manis di kepalanya, haori tanpa lengan juga dikenakannya, tapi jenggot panjangnya memberi kesan berbeda.

"Apa Anda sedang demam, Soutaichou?"

"Jadi... ini..." nada Soutaichou menurun.

"Ma-maksud saya bukan begitu, A-Anda..." Sasakibe tidak ingin mengecewakan kaptennya.

"Aku terlihat keren, bukan?"

Sasakibe menelan ludah, "Te-tentu! Anda terlihat sangat ke-ke-ke..."

"...kerrrrr-ren." ia mengucapkannya dengan berat, Soutaichou tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

"Semuanya dengar! Sekarang Soutaichou sudah berubah."

"Berubah menjadi ksatria baja hitam, gitu?"

"Tentu saja bukan..."

"Mungkin, berubah menjadi Teletubies."

"Ngawur!"

Tak lama kemudian orang yang mereka bicarakan lewat di depan mereka.

"Yo! Hari yang cerah bukan?"

"So-So-Soutaichou?"

"Yap, ada yang salah?"

Hening, sebagian shinigami cengo, bahkan ada yang jawdrop.

"Halloww, apa ada orang disini?" tanya Soutaichou.

"Soutaichou, Anda di-di-di-"

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, Bagaimana harimu?"

Ichigo cengo. "Ba-baik, Anda dicari Nii-sama," ucap Rukia.

"Katakan padanya aku mau berjalan-jalan dulu. Jika itu penting serahkan pada Sasakibe," Soutaichou berlalu.

"Ichigo, bukankah topi yang Soutaichou pakai itu topimu?"

"Dia yang memintaku, lagipula aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Dan kau membiarkannya terlihat seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mau rambutku turun..." Ichigo memegangi rambut jabrik-nya.

Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo, "Dasar..." desisnya, ia mengejar Soutaichou, "Soutaichou, Anda mau pergi kemana?"

"Tempat yang lain berkumpul." Rukia dan Ichigo mengikuti Soutaichou.

.

.

"Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou..." Soutaichou menghampiri divisi 13.

"Yama-jii?"

"Seperti biasa, kalian selalu bermain disini..."

"Kami sedang minum teh bersama lainnya, tumben sekali Anda kesini."

"Ya... aku sedang menikmati masa muda. Sepi sekali..."

"Tidak juga. Hitsugaya-taichou, Zaraki-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Shuuhei-fukutaichou, Izuru-fukutaichou, Kusajishi-fukutaichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, dan lainnya juga ada disini. Mereka ada di dalam."

"Benarkah? Itu berarti kita akan menginap bersama-sama."

"Maksud Anda?" Ukitake heran, tidak biasanya Soutaichou memberikan ide gila.

"Ya, kita akan camping. Seperti di dunia nyata, bukan begitu Kurosaki-san?"

"I-i-iya."

.

.

"APA KATAMU? SOUTAICHOU BERUBAH MENJADI GILA?" seruan terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Apa kau gila, Rangiku-san? Jangan berteriak di telingaku!" Ichigo menutup telinganya.

"Oh... maaf."

"Jadi kita akan tidur bersama Soutaichou?"

"Biarkan saja ia menikmatinya," ucap Ukitake.

"Dan kenapa aku harus ikut dengan acara gila ini...?"

"Kau tidak boleh kabur, Hitsugaya-taichou..."

Seseorang memasuki ruangan, "Semuanya sudah siap?" Soutaichou tersenyum tanpa merasa aneh sama sekali.

"Yay! Jii-san mau menginap bersama kita bukan?" tanya Yachiru.

"Tentu. Tapi... aku tidak melihat Abarai-fukutaichou, Shuuhei-fukutaichou, dan juga Izuru-fukutaichou, di mana mereka?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka kabur..." Ukitake berjalan ke toilet, karena di sanalah satu-satunya cara kabur dari tempat tersebut.

"Ada orang di dalam?"

"Tidak ada!" terdengar suara Renji dari dalam.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu sama saja bohong!" kini suara Hisagi.

"Lalu?"

"Kalian ada di dalam?" tanya Soutaichou.

"Maaf, orang yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut..."

"Piiiippppppp..." suara Kira terdengar setelah Hisagi.

_**Gubrak!**_

"Kalian tidak boleh kabur." suara dingin Hitsugaya terdengar.

Akhirnya pintu dibuka paksa. Di dalam, jendela terbuka lebar, tiga Shinigami yang hendak kabur telah dicegat Hitsugaya.

"Ta-tapi, Hitsugaya-taichou..."

"Kalian juga harus merasakan penderitaan ini," seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Hitsugaya.

"Sekarang semua sudah lengkap, ayo kita tidur~!" Soutaichou menyeret tiga Shinigami tersebut.

**"HUWEE~~!"**

.

.

"Oyasuminasai."

"Tunggu! Kita belum bercerita," ujar Soutaichou.

"Baik, kita bercerita..." Ukitake menuruti permintaan.

Renji memulai cerita, "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ada seorang anak kecil berteman dengan anak perempuan..."

"...mereka tumbuh bersama, layaknya saudara..." Hitsugaya melanjutkan cerita.

"Suatu hari, sang anak berlari menjauhi amukan sang penjual air..."

"Dan sang anak pergi ke sebuah toko..."

"...orang mati dengan cucuran darah, itulah yang terlihat oleh sang anak." Kenpachi ikut bercerita.

"Sang anak bertemu dengan mahluk aneh, berkimono hitam dengan Kunai," Ichigo mengikuti.

"...sang anak di acuhkan oleh penjual toko tersebut," sambung Hitsugaya.

Giliran Renji, "Ia menyerempet penjual tersebut hingga terjatuh."

"Ia terlihat aneh. Aku meninjunya, ia mengira aku tidak bisa melihatnya..." tentunya ini Ichigo.

"Sang anak mendekatiku, tanpa rasa takut sama sekali, dan..." Kenpachi menyambung.

"...Anak tersebut menabrakku 'Beginikah cara untuk melayani pembeli?' tanyaku pada penjual toko, ia..." Matsumoto tidak mau kalah.

"Bercerita hal yang tidak aku ketahui, bahkan ia menggambarnya dengan gambar yang sangat buruk..."

"'Cepat lari!' itulah yang di katakannya, ia berlari dan..."

"...bermain-main dengan mayat, hal yang tidak biasa bagi anak seumurannya, dan..."

"Sang anak menabrak seorang wanita, wanita tersebut membangunkannya, 'Turunkan aku!' itulah yang dikatakan sang anak, wanita tersebut..."

"...menggunakan hal aneh, kido namanya. Ia membekukku badanku tidak bisa bergerak..."

"Aku berlari mengikutinya..."

"...mengangkatnya, dan membuat sang anak kesal. Malamnya sang anak bermimpi, ia bertemu naga yang sangat besar..."

"'Bangunlah anak cengeng!' itulah yang dikatakan..."

"Hyourinmaru, ia menyebutkan namanya tapi tidak terdengar oleh sang anak, ia kebingunan, tempat itu sangat asing baginya, saat ia bangun neneknya..."

"Dan sang anak berteman baik dengannya, sampai suatu hari..."

"...aku mendengar teriakan dari bawah, aku berlari menuju asal suara. Saat sampai..."

"Aku menurunkannya, aku merasakan reiatsu yang besar terpancar dari dirinya. Ia berlari menjauhiku, dan..."

"Seorang kepala bangsawan mengangkatnya sebagai adik angkat, ia terlihat..."

"Kedinginan karena reiatsu anak tersebut yang tidak terkendalikan, dan membuat..."

"...keluargaku telah diporak-porandakan oleh hollow yang..."

"Sedih, kekecewaan terlihat jelas olehnya, aneh sekali. Seharusnya ia bangga karena bangsawan tersebut..."

"Bangun dari mimpi, anak tersebut sudah menemukan wanita yang ia tabrak saat ia berada di.."

"Depan rumahku, aku sangat heran, semua perasaan bercampur satu. Hollow tersebut berlari mendekati sang anak, ia tidak ketakutan, aku melindunginya. Tapi, ternyata ia..."

"'...harus menjadi Shinigami, reiatsumu tidak terkendalikan. Jika kau tidak menjadi Shinigami, kau akan membuat..."

"Toko, anak itu diminta untuk menjadi Shinigami, karena jika tidak ia akan..."

"Sangat kaya dan terkenal, bahkan aku iri. Ia belajar di Shinou Reijutsuin bersamaku, untuk menjadi..."

"...nenekmu mati kedinginan' itulah yang aku katakan, aku pergi dan membiarkannya berpikir untuk..."

"Membunuh neneknya. Setelah wanita tersebut pergi, anak tersebut..."

"...melindungiku, tubuhnya termakan oleh..."

"Shinigami, dan ia..."

"Cukup! Waktu bercerita sudah cukup," Ukitake memberhentikan cerita yang tidak menyambung sama sekali.

"Anda tidak tidur, Yama-jii?" tanya Kyouraku.

"Aku tidak akan tidur sampai ada yang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku," ucap Soutaichou manja.

Semua yang ada di situ menghela nafas, "Satu, dua, tiga..." Ukitake memberi aba-aba.

"Ni... na bobo, ohh... ni.. na bobo..."

"Kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk..."

"Niii... na bobo, ohhh.. nii... na bobo..." Soutaichou sudah tidur.

"Kalau tidak boobo, tak gigit aku..."

Malam itu menjadi malam yang menggemparkan bagi Soul Society, namun berbeda dengan pagi harinya...

"Ohayou, Yama-" Kyouraku tidak menemukan Soutaichou.

"Dimana dia?"

"Apa yang telah terjadi di sini?" tanya Soutaichou ia sudah berpakaian seperti biasanya, dan dapat dipastikan ingatannya telah hilang.

"Lupakan saja..."

**.**

**Ada Apa Dengan Soutaichou?**

**End(?)**

* * *

Kyahaha... akhirnya aku kembali meninggalkan fic *plakplak* Tentunya pada bagian menyanyi Hitsugaya tidak ikut, Diarza nggak bisa ngebayangin kalau Shirou-chan ikut bernyanyi (XD). Arigatou gozaimas telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic abal dan gaje-ku yang ke-3 ini :"D

**A/N (trivial) :** Untuk yang bingung tentang cerita yang disambungin, saya jelaskan urutannya. Setelah kalimat Matsumoto : Ichigo-Renji-Kenpachi-Hitsugaya-Ichigo-Renji-Hitsugaya-Matsumoto-Hitsugaya-Renji-Ichigo-Matsumoto-Renji-Hitsugaya-Ichigo-Renji-Hitsugaya-Ichigo-Matsumoto-Hitsugaya-Renji-Matsumoto-Hitsugaya-Ichigo-Matsumoto.

Mengenai perubahan penampilan, menurut kalian siapa diantara chara Bleach yang perubahan penampilannya kurang pas dimata kalian? Lewat review ya kalau mau jawab *kaya ada yang mau*

* * *

**Mind to review?**


End file.
